deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shockwave X Kokonoe Mercury
Description Transformers vs BlazBlue! A rivalry toward a certain other form is ultimately enforced into a certain other... Will Shockwave and his Logic and blaster destroy his adversary where his rival failed against a mere Pony that caused a commotion toward fandom for wrongful reason, or will Kokonoe and her Machines do more than what the insulting My Little Pony fans can do? Message This is BMHKain. This is my first, and only attempt for a what if DEATH BATTLE to actually become a reality. If anybody can help me out on this, please do so, as neither character is too obscure, nor is unpopular with fans of DEATH BATTLE... Interlude Wiz: Nature can be a source of comfort for some... Boomstick: But as all scientists know, Nature is also part of a science called BIOLOGY! SUCK IT TREE HUGGERS! Wiz: Especially with two Science Geniuses who believe nature just isn't enough for their studies such as Shockwave, The Decepticon's Second-In-Command. Boomstick: & Kokonoe Mercury, A total hottie, Scientist of Sector Seven, And the CHILD OF THE SIX HEROES, BITCH! Wiz: I'm Wizard, and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their Weapons, Armor, and Skills to find out who would win... A DEATH BATTLE. Shockwave Wiz: As the battle between the Autobots, and Decepticons begun for the first time, as the Decepticons were about to take off to earth to fight, one of their kind is left behind to watch Cybertron's every move... Boomstick: Sadly, it wasn't Starscream, otherwise, his ambitious attitude would be much less... Wiz: Instead, it was the Decepticon's Second In-Command, Shockwave, who was more than happy to do the job. Boomstick: The plan worked! Shockwave, despite being, pretty much alone, was indeed a mad scientist like figure, who, helped the Decepticons when needed, and UNFORTUNATELY for the Autobots, he's smarter than most Transformers! Wiz: Shockwave is more than likely a long distance being that has more smarts than what Megatron gives credit for. Boomstick: SUCK IT BUMBLEBEE FANS! Wiz: While most Transformers have evolved from ancient, YES, ANCIENT Cybertron tech to vehicles that transform into robots, Both Megatron, and Shockwave retained their old forms that could've changed. Both are still guns. Boomstick: While Megatron requires a Decepticon wielder to use him, and SOMEHOW, Starscream seems to know how to use him quite fine. Anywho, while Megatron requires someone to use him, SHOCKWAVE CAN USE HIMSELF! SUCK IT MEGATRON, AND SOUNDWAVE FANS! Wiz: While in, quote "Vehicle mode", Shockwave can shoot energy beams via Electromagnetic Spectrum, and radioactivity, and even hover around. Similar to Soundwave who can hover around, but can use Cassettebots instead. Boomstick: While this does make him energy insufficient within his chest, I bet there are a lot of that stuff in worlds FAR FAR AWAY! Wiz: Although it wasn't shown in the cartoon series, let alone the comics, Shockwave can actually use his Raygun form to shoot in any spherical dimension. That's right. He can shoot in any direction, even backward! If it weren't for his cronies, Megatron would've used himself by now... Boomstick: But for every villain, is a plot of some kind! Both Shockwave, and Starscream are true rivals at trying to take over the Decepticons. Despite everything the letter does, Shockwave is easily the superior of the two! Wiz: In fact, Starscream easily let's the cat out of the bag too easily every time, while Shockwave is actually capable of hiding secrets. Boomstick: Hey, I have a great Idea for a fight! Starscream X Dan! Wiz: Uh, Starscream wins? He's not that stupid... Plus, STARSCREAM IS HUGE! The only reason Rainbow Dash won is simply due to her better arsenal. But, Starscream is definetly better than Dampierre of Soul Calibur... And he doesn't kill his foes in a literal sense for cash, he just takes it! Even Starscream doesn't need trickery for that! Boomstick: Anywho, Shockwave is dedicated at his job! He has great aim as a ray gun, and is a natural born leader! This guy has seen it all! Wiz: But even Unicron has his weaknesses. Firstly, Shockwave is energy insufficient, which means he NEEDS a constant flow of energon, a source of energy used for transformer cultivation. And out of the Decepticons, only Soundwave can do this fast enough. And he's NOT on Cybertron. Boomstick: He got his ass handed by Combaticons, who, are able to combine together to make Bruticus, a giant machine of terror that made the one eyed freak think twice about fighting Autobots even with an army of Foot soldiers on his side! Wiz: At one point even, Shockwave's communicator isn't entirely perfect; as he was trying to alert Megatron about Starscream's plans, yet it took until near the end of the episode for him to connect, making Shockwave just as stressed as Starscream when things don't go as planned. Boomstick: But, his biggest flaw is that he was destroyed by Unicron while he was watching out the tower. He was K.I.A. Within just a hand crush by the most Dangerous transformer of all! Wiz: But it's more than meets the Eye as Shockwave is nearly a devastating foe that secretly supports Megatron, but wants to over throw him because his Logic is unmatched... Boomstick: At least the Decepticons aren't fucking around anymore, right? Shockwave: Fear not Megatron! Cybertron shall remain as you leave it! Kokonoe Mercury Wiz: Born Kokonoe Mercury, The scientist member of Sector 7 was well respected by Lotte "Roy" Carmine, who is now Arakune, who, Kokonoe can't save her biggest admirer despite her potential... Boomstick: As the child of Jubei, and Konoe A. Mercury, Kokonoe has been regarded as The Child of the Six Heroes, and apparently hates that title... Wiz: Kokonoe hated Jubei for ditching her as a child, and now Konoe is Phantom, so, as a result, She was a very reserved, and collected half-kitten raised by Taokaka-like beings from the Kaka Clans most of her life. When she grew, she left the clans without answer, and eventually became a master of magic, and science, to the point of resurrecting Tager, customizing a Prime Field Device, even collaborating with Kagura Mutsuki, who by his introduction in ChronoPhantasma is losing superiority over others. Boomstick: Despite the hatred over the NOL, Kokonoe knew Kagura is losing hope over his female addition, and was more than happy to temporarily bring him in as a double agent to terminate Terumi, who happens to be why Konoe was killed and became Phantom. DAMN, how her daughter wanted revenge, big time...! Wiz: Actually, 60+ of the NOL supports Kagura's cause. Those who believed the Ikaruga Civil War is in fact a war, was lied to them. The only Female that possibly supports Kagura's cause is Noel herself, as while as Mu-12, She found that the war was actually an experiment made by the worst of scientists. Only Jin Kisaragi, and Tsubaki Yayoi can stop him, but they got defeated by Kagura, thus only Hakumen, who happens to be Jin in reality, can stop him. But he already has issues with Kokonoe herself... At least the two enemies have a deal... A bad one at that... Boomstick: But, Kagura's takeover of the NOL is just because Hazama is STILL captain of the NOL. Tsubaki just doesn't get that Hazama is truly evil, and that Who is really Yuuki Terumi, must be killed! Wiz: Thankfully, Jin, or, rather Hakumen, killed Terumi for good, and the fate of his vessel remains a mystery. Now Jin, and Tsubaki deserve to give an explanation to the following... *Kokonoe *Kagura Mutsuki *& Ragna. Kokonoe is currently a very powerful opponent in ChronoPhantasma, and it's extend variant. In fact, despite denying it... She maybe one of the most powerful BlazBlue characters EVER! Wiz: For her arsenal, Kokonoe is capable of Graviton manipulation by Fire, and Lightning. Only one can be placed at a time. Boomstick: She can even pull a burn knuckle, freezing, Gatling gun, Fire orbs, Lightning mines, portals, black holes, two Tager Lasers that can charge their shots. Wiz: But her ultimate move, is not a machine. It's magic. When Kokonoe has had enough, she'll summon a meteor strike to end the fight. Kokonoe is a true fighter indeed... Kokonoe: You'll regret this… (*Cues BlazBlue Chronophantasma Opening PS3 in HD Starting From 1:03 until 1:35*) Kokonoe: Atatatata! Ultimate Impact! Ars Magus? Hmph! Science is true power! Wahahahaha! Boomstick: It's a shame Kokonoe is no longer a Sector 7 member, and there only remains one member... Wiz: Her genius allowed her to create odd, yet powerful tools like the Drill Hammer. She defeated the Mad Dog, Azrael, and sent him to a Dimensional Prison. Since Kokonoe's departure, he might actually return. Boomstick: Despite not fighting often, when she does, she is MORE THAN BADASS! Wiz: But sometimes a hypothesis goes wrong in a way that nobody cares about. As a character, she loses more allies than she would like, Litchi Faye Ling left in 2197. It's 2200 in BlazBlue terms. She is also known not to show Emotion most of the time. And she lets her cronies fight for her, which in this case, they won't help her. Boomstick: But no fear! Kokonoe is a hot as hell, twin tailed, scientific, Lazer shooting, World Killing Beastkin born under the SIX-HEROES name. Meow... By the way Wiz, did you Know Kokonoe has a deceased relative that works in a restaurant named Marcelyn F. Mercury? She looks like Kokonoe, almost too! Wiz: Um... Wha? Kokonoe: ...Tager, respond. Tager! Iron Tager: This is Tager. Reporting. Kokonoe: Our situation's changed. Come get me right away. Iron Tager: Come...get you? Kokonoe, what are you saying? Kokonoe: Don't make me repeat myself! Just get over here. I'm bringing the fight to them. Boomstick: And this is why you don't mess with a Grimalkin who killed a betrayer of the Six Heroes just by reducing Terumi's soul to nothing just by not having him being hated enough, therefore killing him... Heh. DEATH BATTLE At Cybertron... Shockwave: All units. Watch for any oncoming threat in any part of this vicinity. The Decepticon foot soldiers readied their guns at a moments notice. Shockwave: I will not fail because of a Community demanding victory for a crooked horse... BACK ON EARTH, YEAR 2201... (*Cues I/O OST Track 15- Deadlock*) Iron Tager: Kokonoe, are you... positive this will work? Warping through space is risky, who knows of the dangers that lurk within?! Kokonoe: I'm doing this alone, Tager. This is beyond V1.00 anyways. I used a prototype to find out that there is more than what we know. Skeletons, Nuclear Genocide, the technology is primitive, but at least I gathered some evidence, Tager. Kokonoe then turned on the Dimensional Interface Warp Gauge v1.65, understanding the dangers where Tager couldn't. Kokonoe: I'm leaving you in charge while I'm gone, you hear me? Tager: Understood. Godspeed to you. Kokonoe then walked into the Warp into an unknown world... BACK AT CYBERTRON (*Cues Guilty Gear XX Accent Core Plus R OST - Meet Again*) Shockwave: So far, no enemy data has been picked up by our technology... It seems Cybertron has yet to find a foe after all this time... ???: And... What kind of foe are we dealing with? Shockwave was stunned to note he never predicted someone from within, and not the space above... Shockwave: ...! What?! A BEAST HIDES WITHIN OUR RANKS?! ???: Yeah... About that. I'm actually HALF-BEASTKIN. Shockwave: CYBERTRON IS UNDER ATTACK! All units, exterminate the "Half-Beastkin" Scum! Kokonoe easily wiped the floor of the minions with her inventions, despite her enemies being bigger than her. Kokonoe: They're just a waste. Shockwave: You will be exterminated, even if it means MEGATRON DOING SO!!! Kokonoe: Yeah... You're just a fifty foot high machine that is stupider than your rival... Shockwave was furious! As he got his cannon ready, he began hell. Shockwave: YOU WILL FEEL WHAT IT IS LIKE TO SUFFER HELL!!! (*Cues BlazBlue Continuum Shift-Alexandrite (Makoto's Theme)*) Kokonoe: Bring it, titan. FIGHT! Kokonoe placed a Graviton near the Purple Titan's very body. As it was dragging him, Shockwave fired several shots from his arm cannon. Kokonoe simply dodged them using her custom Segway. She then teleported back to the active Graviton. Shockwave: How can an INTRUDER like you even thrive without oxygen?! As he asked the rhetorical question, he was still being dragged. Kokonoe prepared her Fire Cage as Shockwave was nearing the target location. Shockwave: WHAT KIND OF FAN IS THAT?! Kokonoe then released the Fiery mass, and dealt massive damage already due to Shockwave's huge size. She then placed a mine that zapped the Purple Titan. Kokonoe: You are a huge mass of metal! You should be resisting this monstrous amount of Gravity Suction. Shockwave then transformed into a Ray Gun, in hopes this can deal just as much as Kokonoe did. She is an ant compared to him, so how hard could it be? Shockwave locked onto Kokonoe, and fired. She was dealt heavy fire, yet she wouldn't quit. (*Cues Guilty Gear XX Accent Core Plus R OST - Fatal Duel*) Shockwave: WHAT??? The Half-Beastkin SURVIVED??? Shockwave was in so MUCH awe, and ridicule, he didn't even pay attention to Kokonoe entering her Overdrive Mode, and summoning a Golden Tager out of nowhere. Was Kokonoe right? Was Starscream actually BETTER that the poor Second in-Command? No. he was a fool for being killed by a crooked horse, Shockwave thought. But as the Tager of Gold continued charging its Charge Particle Beam, Shockwave shot one energy shot, hoping it would cancel the Gold Giant's attack. At the last moment though, a huge burst of energy was released from the Golden Tager, and swatted Shockwave's shot while still going. Kokonoe: YAAAAAAH!!!! (*Cues BlazBlue: Chrono Phantasma OST - Science Fiction Starting from 1:18 until 2:03*) As Shockwave was being blasted to smitherines, getting obliterated by Golden Tager's laser while being unable to do anything. Fearing Cybertron will be destroyed, Shockwave tried to transform, but partway, the transformation process ultimately halted. The laser was so powerful, it broke through Shockwave's chest plates, revealing his spark. Shockwave was so weakened by the laser that he was unable to even budge. He believed this was more powerful than Galvatron killing Starcream in just one shot, but even he came back, OVER, & OVER AGAIN. Shockwave (Voice fading) I'm... Truly... Sorry. Meg...A-Trrrrron... (*BlazBlue: Chrono Phantasma OST - Science Fiction ends*) All that remained of Shockwave was his spark, but Kokonoe knew what to do with it. Kokonoe: The damned pony swallowed the soul of Starscream. I can think of better... Kokonoe used a Giant ball of fire that ultimately disintegrated Shockwave's equivalent... ...Of a soul. K.O.! Kokonoe: Tager, I neutralized the target I was trying to find. I'm coming home. You no longer need to lead our allies. Iron Tager: Understood. Results Boomstick: Well, Gamestop... You should've let Starscream choose the next song as he was definitely annoyed at Shockwave's loss too! Besides; The Transformers Movie soundtrack SUCKED ANYWAYS! Wiz: This is clearly proof Transformers characters don't stand a chance against smaller characters, but can do just fine with those bigger than them. e.g., Starscream lost to Rainbow Dash, and now Shockwave lost to POTENTIALLY one of BlazBlue's MOST POWERFUL. Boomstick: IT DOESN'T END THERE! Shockwave was only shown a couple of times compared to other Transformers, and lost to the Combaticons, with humiliation. Wiz: It was hinted that Kokonoe, as the Child of The SIX-HEROES, might be so powerful, if she wanted, she could take on Take-Mikazuchi if she wanted, and win. That kind of power can test her very limits. Boomstick: It wasn't clearly shown, but Shockwave got his ass handed by Unicron! Wiz: Kokonoe recreated a Prime Field Device (Lambda-11), invented many weapons, and even forced a superpowerful Azrael into a Dimensional Prison permanently (Hopefully the committee of Sector 7 won't mind.). Boomstick: It took too much energon to create what Kokonoe can do better with clean energy! Wiz: This is another embarrassing defeat for the Transformers. Not only did another popular Decepticon lose, that someone is ONE RANK BELOW THEIR LEADER! Boomstick: At least Shockwave didn't say "Jubei", or he would've gotten worse! Wiz: The winner is... Kokonoe Mercury. Next Time Boomstick: Next time on DEATH BATTLE... (*Cues Under Night In-Birth OST: Unseen Entities(Merkava's Theme)*) Merkava: RAH! RAH! RAAAH!!! (CHOMP! CHOMP!) ...The very reason Nanase became an In-Birth... Merkava: (Translated from Japanese) I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE EATEN ALIVE! ...A saddened In-Birth cursed to be a "Void"... Vatista: GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! The Special Type Void... VERSUS... (KEEP OUT!) A top Secret Pokémon Awaits... Preview Boomstick: Here's a preview for an upcoming new OC... ???: Mankind is selfish... ???: They kill for sport... ???: And they even sacrifice their resources for NOTHING... ???: People tend to call me "Antago". But the secret ends here. P-ZZ My name is Project Double Zeta (P-ZZ). I have one weakness as a Living Legacy Weapon. But that weakness fused with my mask. Now I'm seen as... ... A GHOST IN THE SHELL...! Last Thoughts BMHKain: Thanks (If any...) for your time reading my crap, but now I want to see this happen in reality. Please put a link to some kind of DEATH BATTLE request page at least on some place Screw Attack based, possibly make this better than I could ever! What do you think? and NO. I'm not doing comic book characters. They're awesome and all, but I know nothing of them. Anyways, leave a link where I can request this fight to be made. Thank you for your pain. I hope you learned at least something... Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Toys' themed Death Battle Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles